Lovesick
by Lollipop456
Summary: My third to last FF. ScottyxOC. When the sister of a Enterprise member comes aboard as a doctor, not only must she deal with an overprotective brother and the idea that the ship is on its way to the planet where her parents died, but also at the idea of falling in love with the head engineer, Scotty.
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice McCoy sat amongst the other graduates of the Starfleet Medical Academy. Though she'd be the first to admit that it wasn't an easy task to accomplish, Beatrice could now safely say that she was on the path of becoming a full-fledged doctor for Starfleet. Her parents would have been proud of her continuing the long line of doctors in the family.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes at the thought of her parents. They had been the only two doctors aboard the ship when it was forced to crash-land. Right up until the end they did what they could to save the crew.

"Beatrice McCoy."

Beatrice's thoughts were broken off by the sound of her name. It took her a second to realize that all eyes were on her and that the Academy's head was waiting for her to receive her diploma. She stood quickly and approached Doctor Moore who handed her the diploma. There was light applause, but it was drowned out by her older brother Leonard's cheering. Turning a shade of crimson, Beatrice hurried off stage.

After the graduation, there was a party held on the Academy's grounds. Although Beatrice didn't feel much like joining in the festivities, since her mind was now practically clouded with memories of that horrible day when her parents died.

It wasn't until seeing Leonard rushing up to her that Beatrice wiped away her tears and managed a smile.

"Doctor Beatrice McCoy." Leonard wrapped Beatrice in a hug and lifted her off the ground. "I'm so proud of you, kid."

"Thank you, Leonard." Beatrice said as she was set back on the floor. "It's so wonderful to see you."

Leonard frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

Beatrice gave a short laugh. "I've not been crying. This is the happiest day of my life."

Leonard made a gesture with his head. "Let's take a walk."

Beatrice and Leonard left the building and began to stroll the grounds. Neither one spoke until they rested on the grass.

"You were thinking about Mom and Dad."

Beatrice shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. Listen Bee, I'm no Vulcan, but I can tell when you're upset about something and the only time you cry is when you think about them and...what happened."

"I keep seeing them, Leonard. Their bodies wrapped in those bags, every inch of them burned or injured. The captain of the ship wasn't even sure if it was our parents that were recovered, until he saw their wedding rings."

"You were only twelve when it happened, any kid your age would have been traumatized."

"There is another thing." Beatrice began to pick at the blades of grass. "It's going to sound silly."

"Try me."

Beatrice sighed and stood to her feet, walking over to a tree. "I'm jealous of you. I promised Mom and Dad that I'd be a doctor, and the idea that they saw you graduate and didn't even see me enter the academy...You saw them be proud of you, Lenny. I never did."

Leonard walked up to Beatrice and put a hand on her shoulder. "They are proud of you. They're not here, but they're proud. Besides, I saw you. I saw you walk through Starfleet the first time, and today I saw you become a doctor. Does that make me a bad substitute?"

Beatrice turned to Leonard who was frowning like a sad, little kid. She broke into a laugh and kissed his cheek.

"You're a wonderful substitute. Thank you."

"Well, before we go back to the party, I have a surprise."

"Okay."

"Well, there's been some additions to the engineering crew aboard the Enterprise, and I'm kind of short-staffed. So, I talked it over with Jim, and he thinks that I need another doctor to assist me."

"That's nice, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, who better to help than my baby sister?"

Beatrice gasped and hugged Leonard tight. "My first job? With you? Aboard the Enterprise? Leonard, you're wonderful! I don't know how to thank you."

"I've only got one request."

Beatrice released Leonard. "What is it?"

"Don't stop smiling. Don't ever stop smiling."

Beatrice laughed. "How could I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice stared at herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair into a bun. With her hair fixed, her new uniform on, and skin cleaned; she was sure she gave off the impression that she was extremely professional, which was what she wanted to be.

"Bee, where are you?" Leonard shouted.

"I'm in my room."

Leonard came into the room, still brushing his teeth. "What are you doing? We have to be aboard in less than an hour."

"I was just finishing. So, how do I look?"

"You look cute. Now, let's go."

Beatrice sighed. "Cute" wasn't exactly the answer she had wanted and she hoped that the crew of the Enterprise saw her more as a professional doctor, than the cute baby sister of Leonard McCoy.

When first walking aboard The Enterprise, Beatrice was sure she would faint. Everything was the way Leonard said it would be: the technology was advanced, everything kept spotless and in place, heavily staffed. It was so overwhelming and exciting for the younger McCoy.

"Would this be her?" A voice asked.

Beatrice looked straight ahead and saw Captain James Kirk. She recognized him from a photo she once saw, and he was even more handsome in person. Still, she was never one to get starstruck and certainly didn't want to seem like a giggling child.

"Doctor Beatrice McCoy." Beatrice saluted Captain Kirk. "If I may, sir, it is an honor to be offered a position aboard your ship, sir."

"Y'know, you're Bones' kid sister. You can call me Jim if you want."

Beatrice frowned. "With all due respect, sir, I wish to earn the right to address you by your name. I want no special treatment because of whose sister I am."

Captain Kirk nodded. "Professionalism. We could use more of that. Welcome aboard, Doctor McCoy."

Captain Kirk walked away, while Beatrice and Leonard continued down the halls.

"Don't be pissed. He was just trying to be friendly." Leonard said.

"I don't care. I didn't accept this job to be pampered because I'm your sister, Lenny. I accepted because I thought that I was wanted here."

"You are. I told everybody to treat you like you were a normal person. Jim just likes to give me a hard time, and I've not seen one woman who he hasn't tried to flirt with."

Beatrice smiled. "I thought you told me that he was just being friendly."

"Even so, I want you to be careful around him. Can you say that you'll try?"

"I'll try. Besides, I'll be too busy to even think about romance."

Leonard sighed. "Ain't that the truth. I'm gonna need your help with some routine physicals. It won't be the whole crew, just the engineers."

"This should be interesting. My teachers always told me that engineers are the most difficult patients."

After getting settled in, Beatrice set up her equipment in the hospital wing, just as the engineers arrived for their physicals. She looked over her shoulder at her first patient: he was a thin man, with eyes darting about, searching for the exit. She looked at his chart.

"You're Montgomery Scott? Age twenty-nine? Born in Aberdeen, Scotland?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I weren't." The patient nearly snapped.

"Mr. Scott, you don't have to be upset with me. I'm not your enemy."

"If you carry a needle, you're my enemy."

Beatrice smiled gently. "Doctor McCoy has told me that you prefer to be called Scotty. Now, Scotty, my name is Beatrice McCoy. I know doctors aren't the most fun, but they are there to be sure you're healthy. It especially comes in handy to have a physician aboard a large ship like this. Now, if you'll sit on this table, I'll check your vitals."

Scotty seemed to relax a little and climbed onto the table. Beatrice checked his temperature, heart beat, pulse, and blood pressure. It was only when she grabbed a needle that Scotty began to panic.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Scotty asked.

"I need to sample your blood. Don't worry, it's just going into your arm."

Scotty sighed and held out his arm. He grunted as the needle slipped under his skin.

"When was your last physical?" Beatrice asked.

"Never had one since Starfleet. The only thing I hate more than doctors is a broken engine."

Beatrice slipped out the needle, and put aside the two tubes of blood. She snapped on her gloves and cleared her throat.

"I need you to remove your clothes, Mr. Scott."

Scotty's eyes went wide. "You want me naked? I'm not showing you anything below my waist, unless you have a damn good reason."

"Well, I do. I have to check your body for wounds, rashes, or unusual bumps. As safe as this ship is, the entire galaxy is very prone to toxins and debris."

"Bloody nightmare, that's what this is." Scotty mumbled as he took off his clothing.

Beatrice began to search Scotty's body, sometimes feeling around. Eventually, she crouched down and looked up at Scotty.

"Everything looks good. Still, this next part is going to be extremely uncomfortable and you have to tell me if it's becoming too much for you."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

Beatrice sighed. "Mr. Scott, it's time for a rectal exam."


End file.
